Family Sticks Together
by skriley316
Summary: AU - Starting out right after the season 1 finale... With Brandon's dreams down the drain, Callie's real father unknown, and Lena and Stef expanding the family, how will the entire family cope? (this is my first Fosters fic so sorry if it really sucks) Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_DO NOT CONTINUE READING UNLESS YOU HAVE WATCHED IT ALL... Contains lots of spoilers from the crazy finale. This story will be in different characters' points of view... Please bare with me while I get used to writing "the Fosters" and as always, please leave a review or PM with me for any feedback- good or bad. This chapter will be short but I'd like to know what everyone thinks before I write a real chapter._

.

.

.

**-Lena POV-**

We were so happy Jude was officially ours, and I knew Callie would be soon after we found her real father. She was still a member of our family no matter what. We loved Jude and her like they were our own... As far as we were concerned, they were. After the adoption celebration, everyone had gone into their rooms for night besides Jesus, Stef, and I. He offered to help clean up everything which was so nice. When we finished cleaning, Stef went to shower. Jesus and I stayed downstairs watching random TV shows while we were waiting for Brandon to get back from getting his things back from his Dad's. I heard my phone vibrate against the coffee table. It was Brandon calling.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Mama..."

His voice was weak and raspy. My stomach automatically dropped to the sound of his voice.

"Brandon, what's wrong?"

"Need you... Outside of Dad's... Don't tell mom."

The phone call dropped. My hands trembled with fear. Stef was still in the shower while I rushed to get my keys and purse.

"Jesus, come with me... Your big brother is in trouble."

We drove in silence until we reached B's dad's house. Brandon's car door was wide open, and I could make out the shape of a body on the ground. Choking back tears, I ran over to him. He was a mess. Bloody cuts covered his face, his hand was mangled, and he was breathing oddly.

"Jesus, call 911! Brandon... Baby who did this to you?!"

He took a long gasp for air before he started to cough up blood.

"...Vico..."

Jesus and I rode in the back of the ambulance with him to the hospital. He was unconscious and looked so terrible. I called Stef when we got there, and they rushed Brandon back to the O.R.

"Lena... Where did you and Jesus go?"

"Brandon called... Oh my god... Stef it's bad. Vico nearly beat him to a pulp. B called and said he needed me."

"What the hell!"

"Get the kids and bring them down to the hospital... I don't want them home alone. They took him back for surgery... His hand... Crushed... It's ruined. They haven't told me much more."

Stef hung up on me and I just stood there, clueless of what to do. Jesus came over and gave me a big hug.

"Mama, everything will be okay... Mom will arrest Vico, Brandon will heal..."

"Call Mike please... He needs to be here."

Before I knew it, Stef was standing in front of me, our other children not far behind.

"Why didn't you get me when he called you?!"

"Stef... Honey, relax."

"Don't tell me to relax! My son is in the emergency room and you didn't even tell his own mother?!"

I hated when Stef would get so mean with me. It would always make my eyes water and heart shatter when she would yell at me.

"I didn't know right away! He called me and said to not tell you, but he needed me."

"It's not your place to do that!"

"Why?!"

"He is my son! I gave birth to him! I have the right to know when my own child is hurt!"

That was like a knife to the heart. No more raising my voice with her, the damage had been done.

"Wow... That's not fair... I guess Jesus, Marriana, Callie, and Jude aren't my kids either since I didn't birth them out... All the paramedics said was that the major ligaments and muscles in his hand were severed, and his bones were snapped... They have to stitch up his face, and he more than likely has a few broken ribs. Now if you'll excuse me..."

I blinked away the tears that I could and made my way to the cafeteria... It was late at night so no one was really in there. I sat down at the table in the very corner and laid my face in my hands while I just wept. I was so worried for Brandon, and so hurt at what Stef had said. Did she really mean it? I guess the only real child to her that was mine would be the one I was pregnant with. I felt the presence of someone else with me. I looked up and there was Marriana and Jude. They both hugged into me and told me it would be okay. I wiped away my tears. Jude looked as worried as I felt.

"Mama, Mom left. She told me to come get you so that you'd stay with us in the waiting room. Jude kept me company on the walk down. Jesus couldn't get Mike to pick up his phone. He said it would go straight to voicemail."

Jude looked down at the ground.

"Mom is gonna go after Vico..."

* * *

**~Sorry if it sucked. As I said, this is BRAND new for me... Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Any ideas are welcomed too.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lena POV-**

When I had made it back to the waiting room, Callie was asleep in a chair in the corner with Jesus sitting next to her.

"Marriana, take Jude and Jesus to the gift shop... Pick out something for B's room. Use whatever change you have left and you guys can get something out of the vending machines for the time being. Don't worry about school tomorrow, you can stay with me and Mom."

I handed her a 20 dollar bill then sat somewhat close to Callie while I called Stef. She didn't answer the first 3 times, but the 4th time she did.

"What do you want, Lena?"

"This is when you need to remove yourself from being a cop, and fully insert yourself with being a mom... Let your coworkers handle the case and Vico. I know you're mad and you want to hurt the person who hurt your baby, but you can't. This is too personal for that."

"How can you say that? Vico ruined Brandon's dreams! He beat him senseless, and he needs to pay."

"Babe... He will get what is coming to him but it can't be from any of us. I'm not mad at you... I guess I deserved you going off on me... Why don't you cool off for a bit, and find Mike? Jesus hasn't been able to get him to pick up... Then come back because B will want his Mom here when he wakes up."

"Yeah... Alright. We have to talk when I come back."

"I know. I love you Stef."

"I love you too."

She hung up and a nurse from the OR came to talk to me about an hour or two later.

"Are you Brandon Foster's mother?"

"Yes... How is he?"

"We were able to fix up his muscles and his ligaments for the most part... He's going to need intense physically therapy 5 days a week... He had some lacerations on his face and the back of his head... 4 stitches on his right eyebrow, and 6 on his left cheekbone. 5 staples in the back of his head. He has 2 cracked ribs and 1 broken one, with some swelling and straining on his left lung. He's going to be in a lot of pain breathing for at least 2 weeks... The bones in his hands that snapped... Well, we had to reset his bones, and there are pins sticking out to make sure everything stays in its' place. He has a plaster cast around it. He is going to be moved into a room in the ICU, and once he settles in there, you can go see him."

"What is the likelihood of him ever playing piano again?"

The nurse look hesitant.

"Do you want the full truth?"

"It's better to tell me than him first."

"Slim to none, at least never like he used to. The damage done to his hand was very severe... The doctor took pictures of all the injuries before surgery, and made copies of all the reports and procedures for the case. We know your wife very well, she is in here a lot to bring people in for involuntary mental evaluations... We're doing everything we can for your son."

"Thank you so much..."

I was nauseated by this... Our poor boy's dreams shattered like his hand. I called Stef right away and told her everything the nurse told me.

"Wow... How are the other kids? I can't find Mike... He probably went off with his girlfriend or something."

"They're asleep by now. Besides Jesus, he's been hanging around with me... Think you can stop by the house and get some changes of clothes and our toothbrushes and phone chargers and stuff."

"Yeah sure... I'll be there shortly."

She seemed so calm when we were talking again... A complete turn around from last time... Was it bad I was worried?

20 minutes later Stef made it to the hospital with 3 duffle bags worth of things, plus an arm full of pillows, each for every one of us.

"Thank you for bringing this."

"Yeah, of course. Although you know the kids won't be able to stay here the entire time."

"We'll take turns every other night going home with the kids after tonight. The doctor told me the cops working the case will be here tomorrow morning to get my statement, and Brandon's if he is up to it."

"Oh he will be..."

I readjusted our other 4 kids with their pillows when the same nurse, who she finally introduced herself as Tara, came to say we could go see B because he should be waking up soon.

"Stef, you can go... He's going to want to see you."

"He doesn't even know I know. He called you for a reason, come on, we'll go together."

"You're his mother, remember?"

"Lena... I said that stuff earlier because was angry I wasn't the one he called. He knows how I would've reacted, I think that's why he wanted to call you. You're as much of his mother as I am. You're more to a parent than Mike has ever been to him."

"I love him like he is my own Stef... I always have."

"And he loves his Mama. Just like Marriana, Jude, Jesus, and even Callie now does... Now let's go see our boy."

We walked back to his room hand in hand. When we got inside, Brandon was laying there, and you could tell he was hurting. Oxygen mask on his face, all kinds of monitors hooked up to him... It was bad. Stef had tears in the corner of her eyes. I had a huge lump in my throat that was keeping me from speaking by Stef did a good job.

"Hey buddy... How you feeling?"

"I'm sorry Mom... I didn't... want you to... be upset... I tried my... best to fight him off... but he had... another guy with him... It was too much..."

He was totally winded. Good thing he had the oxygen tank.

"B you know you should never be scared to come to me..."

"I just... wanted Mama..."

"That's fine too... You should sleep some... I can sleep in here with you tonight on that cot in the corner... Mama is gonna be in the waiting room with your brothers and sisters."

"Can Mama... be in here... please?"

I felt so guilty and knew something was up... He has never really wanted me around like that. Stef gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sure thing... Right Lena?"

I nodded, hoping that this wouldn't put me in an even more awkward spot between Stef and Mike. I collected my stuff from the waiting room and came back to get adjusted on the cot right as Stef was walking out. Brandon was out like a light, which was probably from the morphine. I fell asleep to the sounds of his heart monitor beeping, and each and every breath he breathed from the help of the oxygen tank.

* * *

**~So I am really freaking surprised at all the reviews I got and how much yall liked it... I know I don't write the characters perfectly, but I literally watched the entire season in 4 days then decided to write this story a week after that, so I really am new to it all so please forgive my mistakes. How would yall want Mike's reaction to the entire situation to be? Would you want there to be jealously between Stef and Lena from how much Brandon is clinging to his Mama? Please please please leave some suggestions or ideas of some sort. Thank you all!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Stef POV-**

It had been a month since Brandon's accident, and he had been at home with us for two weeks- of course with his handy dandy oxygen tank for when he was really active. Lena would get all of his work from his teachers and he would stay in her office with her and do it all there. The case against Vico was still pending but he was in Juvie until his trial. Mike had shown up to the hospital 3 days after B's accident reeking of alcohol. His knuckles were all busted up, and he wouldn't tell me what happened. He was fired which led him into a sober living facility because it was clear he needed help. Brandon lost all interest in his father after all that happen, and he also clung to Lena so much. Their suddenly close bond made me pretty jealous, as much as I hated to admit it. In the hospital he only wanted Lena with him for the first week, which was upsetting because he was blocking me out. I could tell she felt awkward too but the second week he was in there, he finally didn't mind me staying with him. Lena was the more loving and affectionate mom, so I guess that is why B only wanted her. She wouldn't push him for answers and she always knew how to make him feel better. I had gone back to work that second week sadly, but as soon as my shift was over, I was with B for the night. Lena definitely had the morning routine down better with our other kids, so I was happy when she went back home. Brandon went back to school 3 weeks after his accident, and that was also when Lena went back because she was his "nurse". Mariana and Callie helped out with after school things for Jesus and Jude. We were all busy trying to make things work. Someone had to be with B at all times when he was awake in case he needed oxygen and couldn't get to his tank. His lung was taking a lot longer to heal than we expected, but like with all things, we made it work.

* * *

**~So, I had to do the time skip so I have the next few chapters set up... I'll switch back and forth with the current chapters (everything after the month of B in the hospital) and flashbacks of the events I listed right before this. Continue reading for a mini chapter... It'll be at least Monday before I can update this story again.~**

* * *

**  
-Stef POV-**

I had just gotten home from working an 8-8 shift. Everyone had already eaten dinner by the time I was home and all of the kids were doing their own things: Jude and Jesus playing something on their Xbox, the girls' door was open so they were probably having their girly teen gossip session, and I could hear the faint sound coming from B's room- his piano.  
"Jesus... Jude... 45 more minutes then I want you both getting ready for school tomorrow and showering."

They both replied with a groan which made me smile. I shuffled my way up the stairs, tired from the long day. When I made it to mine and Lena's room, I plopped down on my side of the bed, and she came out from the bathroom in her bra and pajama pants, making her way to our closet for a shirt. It was in that very moment I noticed her stomach had more shaping to it. She was finally starting to show which made it truly sink in that she was pregnant.

"Wow... You're finally showing."

She hesitated for a second before picking out some random t-shirt and coming out to pull her hair back and crawl into bed.

"That tends to happen when you're pregnant."

She seemed snippy which normally wasn't ever her.

"Is everything okay? Were the kids alright?"

"Well let's see... Mariana gave me attitude for making her come home from Zac's. I just needed her help with dinner. Callie went to her group today, so I didn't see much of her because she ran off with Wyatt until dinner time. Jesus was at the skate park and broke his board and mouthed off that I didn't care because I wouldn't go out and buy him a new one. Jude had Connor over and they "baked" cookies and left a huge mess for me to clean, which normally would've been fine but Brandon has given me attitude all day because the physical therapist said that he needed to cut back on how much he uses his hand. I just have had enough. He's been in there since we got home trying to play piano like he used to but he can't. Oh, and to top it off, I had an ultrasound today that not one of my children, not even my wife, was there for. The baby is healthy in case you are wondering. I go back in two weeks to find out the gender..."

After her little rant, she took a long breath and rolled from her back to her side so she would be facing me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there baby. It totally slipped my mind and today was so terribly long and busy."

"It's fine, it wasn't an important one this time."

"As for the kids..."

"They're fine. I don't want you worrying about that. It was just a bad day overall."

"I won't work long shifts as long as I can help it."

"I'm fine Stef. Just had a bad day... Although if you could talk to your children about all the attitude they've been giving me lately, I'd appreciate it."

"You got it Mama."

I stroked her cheek softly and then gave her a quick peck on the lips before changing into pajamas, and going into Brandon's room. He had his head hung low and I could tell he was staring at his hand.

"Hey B... How you doing?"

"I won't ever be able to play like I did before. It's all ruined."

His voice was full of defeat and frustration. He held his hand up to show me. There were scars and bruises still on it, and his hand was all shaky.

"Brandon, it could be helpful if you actually wore the brace... And please, your momma is pregnant and doesn't feel good... Cut her some slack."

"I know... I'll have to talk to her in the morning..."

"Get some sleep, okay? Love you bud."

"Love you too Ma."

I then walked across the hall and peeked my head into Callie and Mariana's room.

"Girls, go to bed soon. And Mariana, watch your attitude with Mama. If she wants you home for dinner, you need to obey that."

"How come Callie never gets scolded?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

I just laughed and shook my head.

"She's had her fair share of scoldings... Now don't stay up all night."

Lord help us all from having such a big family. It was exhausting just telling everyone goodnight. Next was downstairs to Jude and Jesus.

"Boys... Time to shut it off. Jesus, your Mama told me about your skateboard incident. You know we make you buy your own. Don't let me hear about you giving her grief about things like that, okay? And Jude if you are going to do things with your friend, cleaning up after yourself if part of it. Now upstairs both of you. Good night, I love you."

By the time I got some lasagna reheated and I finished my dinner, the house at fallen silent. I crawled into bed next to my beautiful Lena and she must have felt me get in bed because she rolled over and cuddled into me. My eyes got really heavy within a couple of minutes then I was down for the count, content with Lena in my arms.

* * *

**~Yeah, I know it was a pointless plotless chapter but oh well. Please let me know what yall would like to see in this story and any comments-good and bad are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~So I was having difficulties with this chapter because quite frankly, I've had writer's block and NOTHING will come into my head for this story at the moment... Needless to say, I'm not impressed with this chapter, so sorry ahead of time.~  
.**

**.**  
**- Lena POV-** (takes place about 2 weeks after the last chapter)

We were all sitting around the table eating the enchiladas I had just made. Like most normal nights, Mariana and Jesus sat there going back and forth with teasing each other, Callie was engrossed with her phone which I'm sure she was texting Wyatt on, Jude was rambling on about Connor and the experiment they did in science together, Brandon sat there staring at the scars on his hand, and Stef did more rearranging of the food on her plate than eating it. We had two big things to share with them, but I had already told Stef it was on her to do so.

"Callie, no phone at the table, put it down and eat." Stef looked around at each of the kids then back at me. I gave her the nod to continue on.

"Kids... Mama and I have some news for you. There are two things and they're very important..."

They all got silent almost instantly.

"Well with Mama being pregnant and all..," she hesitated for a second, "we're moving. Not far, but it's a bigger house with more space."

"What! Mom that's not fair! This is our home!" Jesus was less than thrilled.

"I'm with Jesus, we can stay here." Mariana of course sided with her twin.

"Moms... We can make space here... We've lived here since I was 5... Please don't make us leave." Brandon had a pleading look in his eyes that made my stomach flip. Stef took a deep breath and looked at me. I guess I had to say something.

"Callie... Jude... How do you feel about this?"

"I don't mind the move... I'll go." Jude gave us a reassuring smile. Nice to know at least one kid wouldn't mind it. Callie set her fork down.

"Please don't ask me what I think. I never had a say with my other foster homes when they would move. The state mandates me to do whatever I'm told or I go back to Juvie." I cringed softly at her statement.

"Honey, we're more than your foster home. We're your family. Your opinion is still wanted to be heard. Bill got in touch with Robert... He signed away his rights to you right then and there. Within the next week or so we should be able to finally make you a Foster."

"Well in that case, no... I think the move is a terrible idea. I'm with Brandon and the twins."

Stef was getting annoyed.

"Well this is where it's nice to be the parent. The move is happening whether you all are on board or not. Principal Sanchez is leaving Anchor Beach to go be a dean at some college up north. Mama got promoted, and I've been picking up extra shifts here and there so my promotion should be coming soon. You all complained, minus Brandon, about having to share a room for the longest time. In the new house you all will have your own rooms, the baby included. They won't be huge but a room is a room."

"Moms... I don't want my own room anymore. Yeah I didn't like it at first but I like sharing with Callie. I finally have a sister."

"Yeah, I want to keep my room with Mariana."

"Jude and I always play xbox together... I'd like to keep my room with him."

"Jesus talks to me when I'm lonely at night... He's a good big brother. I'm staying with him."

"B?"

"My room is just fine right now."

"Brandon we're moving. It's already made up, already signed for the new house."

"Stef, be nice."

"The new house has 3.5 bathrooms... Once is in the loft where the 2 biggest bedrooms are. So that can be the girls' bathroom, and where the middle 4 will share their rooms. B your room is in the basement... You have a bathroom down there but you have to share it with your brothers. Mama and I have one in our room which is on the main level, along with where the baby's room will be. There is a ½ bath off the kitchen, a formal dining room, the living room, and the sun room on the main level there. Down in the basement was the 2 other rooms for Jude and Jesus, but one can be a room for B's music, the other a computer room for you all- they will be highly monitored. There is a living area down there so whatever a playroom is for teens, that's what it will be. We have a month to get out of this house and into the new one. I expect you all to be on board with this. Now, your Mama has her ultrasound in the morning to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. We're offering the invite for you all to come. It's a free pass to go to school late. I'll be working extra shifts until the baby is born so I need you all to help Mama out with packing and moving and all of that."

They all stayed silent which made me sad. It was going to be a fresh start for us all especially after what all of us had been through in the past few months with adding Callie and Jude to the family.

"Girls, it's your night for dishes. Jesus take the garbage out... Jude, tidy up the living room. B, you got the bathroom then I want you to ice up your hand, it's starting to swell."

"Gotcha Mama."

At least he would be respectful of mine and Stef's decision, regardless of if he wanted to move or not. I set my plate in the sink and excused myself to go upstairs. Truthfully I didn't want to move but we needed more space for us all since within a year our family would've grown by 3 more bodies.

* * *

**~So I have big plans for the next chapter which will come Wednesday night... (I have school tomorrow then working 5- 11:30)... I've gone back and forth with it, but leave a review and let me know if you think the baby should be a boy or girl!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Brandon POV-**

After me, Mama, and Mom left Mama's ultrasound, we got a call from Bill that was urgent. The whole car ride to his office, Moms were fighting...

* * *

**~one hour ago~** Mama laid on the bed as Dr. Parker came in and greeted us each with a warm smile before squirted the blue gel onto my Mama's round little baby bump. Moms held hands as we stared at the monitor, eagerly anticipating the gender reveal. Dr. Parker paused the screen between the baby's legs. Lo and behold, the baby had a penis. I would have a baby brother! Again! I was pretty happy. That meant my siblings minus Jude owed me $20 each since they said the baby would be a girl. The doctor had gotten a few pictures of the little boy at different angles before we left. Whenever we got to the parking lot, Mama's phone rang.

* * *

**-current time- (still Brandon's POV)**

"Lena, absolutely not! Turn the car around! We can't do this again."

"Stef you promised we weren't going to turn down any kids Bill sent our way. We need to at least give it a try."

"A try? Lena you fall in love every time and we always end up adopting."

"Stephanie Marie Adams Foster, you take that back right now. I never MADE you adopt any children. We made the choice. You were willing. We were meant to have a big family."

"And we do. We have 3 sons, 2 daughters, and another little boy on the way. That is enough."

"Says you... Maybe this is a sign... We got a huge house, our current kids still want share bedrooms... We have plenty of space."

"Lena, no! We aren't doing this!"

"Yes we are! I am driving, I am going to meet Bill, and I am going to meet the little ones. You can wait in the car."

Back and forth, back and forth. If Mom didn't let up soon, she would make Mama cry and it would escalate so much more. I decided to chime in.

"Mom... Hear Mama out, okay? Maybe this is gonna be something good."

"Coming from you... You don't have to feed 5 teens... Kids are expensive."

"You're making this something way bigger than it is. Family shouldn't have a limit on members. I'm with Mama on this one. They could be an asset to our family."

"Thanks for the support, B."

"Anytime."  
We made it up to the 3rd floor of the CPS building to where Bill's office was. Mom decided to stay in the car. The secretary let us in. Bill was sitting on the floor with two little girls. The baby, that was a year and a half old named Gabby, giggled and ran over to Mama and hugged into her leg as if she had known her forever. The other little girl, 3 year old Stella, sat there frozen... She looked so scared.

**-Stef POV-**

I sat in the car, thinking of how much more stress we'd all have taking on any more kids... The move was already making it chaotic enough. The more I thought on it, the more I realized this is what my wife wanted, and Brandon supported that. If he supported the decision to take in more kids, I knew the rest of the kids would since they look up to Brandon. I made it up to Bill office but stood outside looking at them all through the window. The younger girl immediately ran up to Lena with a big hug for her. The older girl seemed more timid and didn't really move. This was my chance. I grabbed a lollipop off the secretary's desk and went into Bill's office, not even looking at Lena or B... Just going straight to the girl.

"Hey pretty girl... Would you like a lollipop? I got it just for you."

I extended the candy out to her. She observed it for a moment, then the hugest grin spread across her face and she excitedly took it from me and ripped the wrapper off in record time so she could suck on it.

"Dank you."

"You're very welcome. What is your name?"

"Stewwa... What you name?"

"My name is Stef. That pretty lady behind me is Lena, and the boy next to her is Brandon... We're going to be taking you and your sissy home with us today... Is that okay with you?"

"Tan I has moe yawypops?"

"Sure thing Stella... Whatever makes you happy."

She stood up and held her hand out. I lifted her up into my arms and smiled back at Lena. She was holding the younger one.

"Mama, who is that pretty girl in your arms?"

I smiled my most sincere smile at the girl and she giggled and hid her face in the crook of Lena's neck.

"Her name is Gabby. She's a year and a half old... Stella is three. Their m-o-m-m-y and d-a-d-d-y were killed in a car accident. There is no family left as they were both only children and the grandparents are long gone. They have nothing and no one."

Bill spoke the words in a sad, soft voice. Lena smiled softly and spoke.

"They have us. We'll give them a good life."

Bill cheered up quickly after that.

"Good good. It'll be good training for your little one. Do you know what you are having?"

"A little boy... We just came from the ultrasound."

"How nice... Now, I just have a few things for you all to sign, then I'll send you on your way with the girls." Bill smiled at Stella before continuing. "Stella, you are going to love your new home... They'll take great care of you and Gabby."

* * *

**~So yeah... This wasn't planned but a certain review I got made it pop into my head... Next chapter the rest of the kids come home from school and find out they have 2 new little sisters! It'll probably be Saturday before I write again, but if I get enough reviews, it could possibly be Friday night. (the calm before the storm of finals and closing at work 3 nights next week!)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to anyone who already read it before... I went in and edited it all... :)**

* * *

****

-Jesus POV-

Mom came to pick us up from school. Mariana, Jude, Callie, and I all piled into Mom's prius.

"Kiddos, listen. Mama, B, and I have a surprise at home. I know you all may not be okay with it, but it's already happened and there is no going back."

We all looked at each other, wondering what it could be. She pulled into the driveway and we all got out, cautiously making our way in. We stood in the entry way. Mama was down on the floor with some toddler in her lap, and Brandon was sitting on the couch with a baby in his lap.

"Mom what the hell is this?" Mama gasped.

"Jesus, watch your language."

"Well seriously, this is crazy! First some stupid baby, and now we have two other annoying little brats?" I didn't mean to say it, it really just slipped out. Mama's eyes filled with tears as she made the little girl stand up then she high tailed it out into the backyard.

"Jesus Foster you go straight up to your room right now young man and don't come out!"

Mom got really close to me, but I was already too pissed, and I didn't take my pill so I was more moody than normal.

"You know what?! Fine! This family is such a joke!"

I stomped my way up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door, plopping my body down on my bed.

**-Brandon POV-**

That couldn't have possibly gone any worse. Mom went upstairs to calm down. Callie, Jude, and Mariana came into the living room, observing Stella who was obviously now very scared. She looked at me for confirmation.

"Stella, that boy is Jude... the girl with curly hair next to him is Callie, and next to Callie is Mariana. They're going to be your big brother and sister, okay? They're really sweet people. They're going to just love you."

Callie knelt down beside Stella.

"Hi there pretty girl... I'm Callie. You know, there is a swing out back I can push you on. I think you'd love it."

Again, Stella looked over at me so I gave her the nod of approval.

"Otay Tallie, wets go sing."

Callie lifted her up into her arms and took her out back. I knew Callie was doing it to show Moms that we approved of the girls. Mariana and Jude came and sat beside me on the couch.

"And who is this chubby baby?"

I laughed softly at Mariana's remark as Gabby started to wake up in my arms.

"Gabby. Well, Gabrielle. Her and Stella are biological sisters. Their parents were killed in a car wreck. Bill thought it would be a good match since we're moving to the bigger house, and Moms are having our baby brother, it gives them a chance to get used to little ones. Their biological father was an Italian immigrant, the mom some random Cali girl."

"She's really cute. So is Stella."

"Mom wasn't on board originally but then she instantly connected with Stella, as Mama did with Gabby."

Jude looked worried. I handed Gabby to Mariana and took Jude into the kitchen with me so I could talk to him while making Gabby another bottle.

"What's up bud?"

"Jesus really hurt Mama... I don't think our baby brother is gonna stupid. The little girls are cute, I think they'll make good little sisters."

"Me too. Jesus just forgot to take his pill today... He tends to lash out. I'm sure he's going to be grounded for a while but tomorrow he'll be fine and on his meds. Here, my hand is starting to hurt. Take this bottle and you or Mariana can feed Gabby, okay? I'm going to go check on Jesus."

"Okay... Sure."

I went up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Brandon."

"Go away."

I popped the lock and walked in.

"Funny thing about being a big brother, I don't have to listen to you... But you need to listen to me. You saying what you did to Mama is NOT okay. You know how bad she has wanted that baby, and he's going to be our little brother. And calling the little girls brats when Stella was right there listening... She's not going to ever trust you."

"Good."

"Jesus, stop. Don't be such a dick. They are a part of our family now."

"And of course you agree with Moms! Lena isn't even your mom! Why are you so attached to her?!"

"Alright asshole. 1) she is my mom as much as she is yours. She's been my mom since I was 5. I have 2 moms and that poor excuse for a father. 2) me and her are close because she knows how to actually be a mom when I need her and not just a cop like Mom is... When I was in the hospital after getting attacked, Mom already was asking me 500 questions about what happened and who did it, right as I opened my eyes! She can't separate work and family... Mama on the other hand would make sure I was okay, and felt loved. She supported me, and always made sure I knew no matter the outcome of my hand, she'd do whatever she could to make things better for me. Mom pressures me to keep rehabbing my hand so I can get back to playing piano. I heard the multiple times the doctors and nurses said I'd be lucky if I could ever play right ever again. It's never going to get back to normal. Permanent damage. So yeah, I've been clinging to Mama, but that's because more often than not, I feel like more of her biological child than Mom's."

Just then I heard Mom clearing her throat in the doorway.

"Well, that's nice to hear how you feel B. So Lena is the better mom clearly, and I'm just some work obsessed monster."

"Mom I didn't mean it like that... Don't twist my words please. Mama is just the more affectionate one which is what I need... At least until the trial... You know I love you."

"Well according to you, I'm just pushing you back to piano, with no regards to your hand."

"Well yeah, that's how it's been. Mama lets me sit in her office with her and do the school work on the laptop that I need to get done so I can just take my graduation test. She doesn't let it bother her that I can't play like that anymore."

"Again, she's the better one. That's fine B. You pushed away your father, you're pushing me away... You're gonna run out of parents soon, just remember that. Anyways, Jesus, you're grounded. 2 weeks, no phone, no laptop. Hand them over."

Jesus groaned but gave her what she asked.

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"No. I don't. Don't insult your pregnant mother and new little sisters. Now you need to go apologize to your mother."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Brandon... I can't make you like me. I'm overbearing and always ask questions because I want to make sure Vico gets what he deserves... But I care so so so much about you, and I love you. You are our oldest, you're always going to be special to us. But if backing off is what you want, I'll do it. No worries."

**-Lena POV-**

I tried to not let Jesus's remark about the baby and the girls bother me, but they did. He sounded so hateful. My pregnancy hormones got the best of me... I sat on the bench out back and cried until Mariana came out.

"Mama, you know he didn't mean what he said... The girls are going to fit in perfect with our big family..."

"It's fine honey. I'm fine."

"Yeah, so fine that you're in tears."

"It's just the hormones."

"It's gonna be okay... I love you Mama."

"Yeah I love you too Mariana."

I wiped my tears right as Callie came out with Stella.

"Oh um... I was just going to push her on the swing, but we can come out later."

I smiled at Callie. She seemed to take it well, so I knew Jude was on board with it too.

"You're fine Callie. I'm okay."

"Good. I'm sure B went to speak with Jesus... Little sisters should be cool. I've never really had one."

Mariana laughed at Callie.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Mariana, we're 7 months apart, that doesn't count."

"True."

* * *

**~So, yeah... Not one of my strongest chapters but the next one will be pretty great if I do say so myself... Reviews please! I'd love any comments, suggestions, or questions from yall. Please let me know what you think. Oh yeah, name voting. Leave a review with the number out of the names you like. ONE per person. Thanks!~**

_1) Bentley Thomas Adams Foster_

_2) Samuel James Adams Foster_

_3) Garrett Scott Adams Foster_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lena POV**

After all the family drama, we all called it a night fairly early. I was the first one to wake up, and that was only because I could hear Gabby moving around in her pack and play on my side of the room. I lifted her up and smiled at her cuddling into my chest, and smiled even more when I saw Stella curled up in Stef's arms. As much as she would deny it, she liked having little ones around again. I carried Gabby downstairs so I could start on making breakfast. Gabby crawled around on the kitchen floor while I started to make chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage for the small army asleep upstairs. I was soon joined by Jude, then Stef and Stella. My phone rang so I handed the spatula off to Stef so I could answer it. Bill was calling. I stepped outside to take it privately.

"Good morning Bill."

"Hi Lena."

"Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes... It's regarding Stella and Gabby. I'll be there in an hour for them."

"What? So soon?"

My heart sank, and I felt winded.

"There is a couple who has struggled on having kids on their own and are looking to foster adopt them... They'll have a permanent home and a mother and father to love them."

"Wow... Okay."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... I just thought we'd have them a little longer... You know, they fit in well here."

"With all due respect, you had to know they wouldn't be there for a long time... They're very little. You and Stef both knew with any kids you'd foster they could stay for a month, a year, or just overnight."

"Alright... I'll tell Stef to get their things together."

I walked back in and looked at Stef.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I.. um... it was Bill. He's coming for the girls."

"What? So soon?"

"I said the same thing... I'm going to go wake up the other kids so they could say bye to them."

I would not let myself cry. I would not let this get to me. It was for the best, I just needed to remember that.

**Jesus POV**

I gotten woken up by Mama shaking me. I still needed to really talk with her.

"Jesus... Wake up... The little girls are leaving soon."

"Hmm?"

I rolled over and she was standing beside me.

"Bill found them a new home. Come on, breakfast is nearly ready."

"Mama, can we talk?"

You could tell she was a bit skeptical but she sat down next to me anyways. She had accepted my apology last night, but I needed to make sure she knew I was serious.

"What's up honey? Everything alright?"

"Um... Yeah, everything is fine... Listen, about what I said yesterday..."

"Jesus, you know I forgave you. Don't worry about it."

"I insulted our family... And my baby brother... I'm gonna take my pill today, I promise I will."

"Well good... They'll be more effective if you regulate on them."

"The baby isn't stupid... I think it's gonna be cool to have a baby brother. Although kind of weird since the boy is half Timothy's."

"No... Me and Mom decided differently. If the baby would be half me, half mom the baby would be ¾ white, and ¼ black. Do the math of a biracial girl plus white girl... Anyways, so we got a Caucasian totally100% anonymous donor."

"Oh... That's really cool. He's gonna be super cute."

"I think so too."

"And you said it best... DNA doesn't make a family, love does. That's what our family is. It's no joke. I didn't mean that. It's as real as anyone else's. Two parents, brothers, sisters... It's the best family out there. Personally, I like having two moms better than I think I would having a mom and dad. I mean, Brandon has Mike and Mom, you too... But it's always so complicated for him having 3 people telling him what to do. I don't think I could handle that. You and mom are perfect for me."

"That's good to know son."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Jesus, now come on downstairs to eat and say bye to the little girls."

* * *

**~Yeah, I know it's shorter than my other chapters but it was a filler chap... Leave some ideas for the next chapter and I promise to have 1-2 chapters up tomorrow... Just need some good reviews!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Stef POV-**

I shouldn't have let myself get attached to the little girls like that. We only had them one night, I know that's how the system works- they can leave at anytime, but they really fit in with our kids. As hectic as it was, and the thought of us have 8 kids total was INSANE, but it was actually nice. Lena was really sad to let the little girls go, I knew she would. In the short amount of time we had Gabby and Stella, Lena was learning quickly what it's like to deal with little ones. I would miss them. They were so precious. Bill knocked on the front door right as the kids finished saying goodbye to Gabby and Stella. Lena, much to my surprise, was the one to open it.

"We just finished saying goodbye. Let me get their stuff. Jesus, can you help me out?"

He followed her upstairs. I knew she was trying to avoid having to actually say bye to them. I had to speak with Bill. The little girls were different. They needed us... We needed them.

"Bill... Can I help you to some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great, sure."

He followed me into the kitchen while I got him a cup.

"You think, maybe the girls can stay here? In the next week or two we should be starting to move into the new house. We only have 3 weeks left in this one. They'll have their room there. They've done so well here even if they've only been here for a week."

"I'm glad they're doing well, but you know I can't do that."

"Bill, we have been in contact with you since I met the twins at the police station. That's what... 11 years? We didn't even take this well to Callie and Jude at first, and now look where we are at."

"I already spoke with the new couple trying to get them."

"They were in the system for one day Bill. One. And you said new couple. Me and Lena have been together for 11 years. We know what it takes, and how the system works."

"I can't tell the new parents no."

He was really getting to me now.

"Yes you can. They're with us, they actually trust us."

I could tell I was losing, so I had to think quickly.

"They'll trust the other couple as well."

"Uh... Lena and I... We want to foster adopt them... Get the paperwork together. We'll adopt them the same time we adopt Callie."

"It's not that simple."

"YES! It is that simple! We had them first, start the paperwork!"

"Miss Foster, do not raise your voice at me. Let me make a few calls and see what I can do."

Of course... Just a few calls.

**-Lena POV-**

Jesus and I were coming down the stairs with the little girls' stuff right as Stef was getting heated in whatever conversation she had with Bill. Jesus and I both froze to listen.

"_Uh... Lena and I... We want to foster adopt them... Get the paperwork together. We'll adopt them the same time we adopt Callie."_

"_It's not that simple."_

"_YES! It is that simple! We had them first, start the paperwork!"_

Both Jesus and I got wide eyed. I whispered softly to him.

"She's crazy..."

"Don't act like you don't want this."

"I do... But she can't lose her cool on him like that..."

I heard Stef walking around after Bill went out back so I came down the stairs, setting the bag of clothes I had for the girls by the door, and I walked over to her.

"What was all of that Stef?"

"I couldn't let them leave... They belong here... They're going to be our daughters."

"Stef you realize how much we are taking on..."

"Yeah, but we did it with the twins, with Callie and Jude, and we can do it again. We'll have room in the new house. You got a raise, I'll get a raise with my new promotion hopefully soon... We can do it. DNA doesn't make a family, love does. Your own words. They are our family, no matter how soon we fell in love with them."

"I totally thought this would be the other way around... Me fighting for them to stay... I love you Stephanie Adams Foster... You keep me on my toes."

"I love you too Lena..."

* * *

**~Do the girls stay or go?! Tomorrow I am SUPER busy so I'll write a chapter Friday if I can. Let me know what yall think? Oh and yes, I realize some characters act out of character in my story... It is an AU based story so it tends to happen. Wherever my mind takes me is where I write. Thanks for understanding.~ (also, I have been contemplating starting a new story... any ideas?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Stef POV-**

Three weeks had passed since we convinced Bill to let us keep the little girls even after he tried to place them in a different home. Lena was 6 months pregnant. We had it worked out so I would work nights Monday-Thursday so I could have the little girls during the day while Lena and the big kids were at school, then they would come home, do homework, and we'd have dinner at 5:30 so I could make it to work by 6:45 then I would work until 4, come home and sleep with Lena until she had to get up at 6:30, then I would get up and help her get our older kids ready for school so I would nap when the little girls would. It was exhausting for me but I had Friday-Sunday to rest and spend time with my family. When Lena would have the baby, I would take maternity leave for 2 months so I could help her and the baby. Mike was a good partner and was actually really nice to me and helpful with all of my kids- not just Brandon. We were on duty together when I got a call from Mariana.

"What is it honey? You know I'm at work."

"Brandon just took Mama to the emergency room."

Her voice was weak and shaky. My stomach dropped and my heart sank.

"I'm on my way."

Mike looked over at me.

"Stef, what's wrong?"

"Lena... The baby... I need to go to the emergency room... I need to see Lena."

He just nodded and turned on the siren while we raced there. Time dragged on for forever. I just needed to be with my wife. We finally got there and I ran up to the main desk.

"I need to see my wife. Lena Adams-Foster."

"Labor and delivery. 4th floor, Room 413, it's on your left."

Shit. Lena was only 26 weeks pregnant... This couldn't be good. I hopped in the elevator and nearly sprinted down the hall to her room. I went in while they were hooking her up to IV's... She looked numb to the world. I ran over and gave her as much of a hug as I could, and a kiss on the forehead.

"What happened Lena? What are they doing love?"

"I was napping in our bed while Callie, Mariana, and Jude took the little girls to the park... Brandon left to pick up Jesus from wrestling and get some ice cream for movie night... I randomly woke up and felt something wet between my legs. I looked and I was covered in blood. I called Brandon in a panic... He brought me here. He left to get the little girls in bed. Jenna will be over to keep an eye on them. Callie and Brandon will be back with the twins and Jude."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. What have the doctors said?"

"I have to get an emergency c-section. Our baby is still alive as far as 10 minutes ago... He's really early... Really really early Stef... They've prepared me for the worse..."

As soon as she said that, she completely crumbled. I had to be strong... At least until we knew the fate of our son. They gave me some mock scrubs to put over my uniform so I could be in the OR with them... I put them on and they wheeled her back. I kept wiping Lena's tears away while they got our son out. In only took a few minutes then there was a faint cry, before the doctor rushed him away to get his airway cleared, weighed, measured, and on oxygen. He was alive alright, just extremely small and fragile.

"You did it love. Our little baby... He's so perfect... So handsome..."

We both cried and cried to each other. Our little man persevered. We knew this was only the beginning but we'd rejoiced in the fact he was alive.

"William... William Jude.. Oh Stef... Our baby..."

"He's going to be alright honey, I promise."

"Call our kids... Make sure they're here... You'll need some clothes honey..."

"I'll text B. I'm so proud of you Lena. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too..."

I sent B a quick text and they carried Will over to us, swaddled in a very soft blue blanket. The doctor seemed optimistic.

"You two can hold him for a few minutes. His lungs seem surprisingly strong but he's still going to need lots of blood and test work done. We'll take him into the NICU for all of that but we can wheel you in to see him. You did great Lena, and Stef you are amazingly strong."

"Thank you... Thank you for saving our son."

My heart was melting seeing Lena gaze down at Will all snuggled in her arms but at the same time it was breaking. He was so tiny and had so many odds against him.

* * *

~So I totally changed up the name for the baby, and I used the bit of the newest promo for this chapter. 5+ reviews til the next update.~


	10. Chapter 10

**-Lena POV-**

3 lbs, 2 oz. My sweet, sweet Will. They thought he was doing well. They ran tests, X-rays, and did blood work. His stomach was upside down and one of his lungs was underdeveloped. They told us they would do surgery to repair his stomach and have him ventilated until his right lung fully developed. I hated myself. I felt as if I had failed him as his mother. I was supposed to be his safe haven until he was full term. I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep him safe or healthy. Stef just kept staring at me while I laid in the hospital bed. The doctors had me on low dose painkillers from the c-section. I would have a scar just like Will after he completed his surgery. I felt numb to the world for once. I would do anything to take Will's spot.

"Lena love... Say something honey. You've just been staring at your stomach for nearly twenty minutes... Let me in... Please."

She was desperate and her voice was pleading.

"I failed him."

"Le-"

"I was supposed to keep him safe and healthy until birth, and I just couldn't do it. What does this make me? What does this show our other kids?"

"You did everything you could. Some things just happen. Will is alive and he isn't giving up. He's a fighter. You're an amazing mother, I hope you realize that. Our older children are almost here with our bags too. I'll go out and update them on everything. Will you want to see them?"

"Of course... Not all of them at once, please. I'm trying to fight off the sleepiness of the pain meds and it'll wear me out seeing them all. Brandon and Callie, then the twins and Jude."

"You got it Mama. Little man should be out of surgery soon. I had told B to wait on driving up here since you were still getting situated, Will in surgery, and Callie wanted to cook for all of them. Jenna had to go make sure Garrett was alright so Mike is gonna be at the house with the little girls. I'll go home sometime in the morning and bring them here."

"Stef... What time is it?"

"10:45. Brandon called Sanchez earlier and told her all that he knew. She knows to not expect them there tomorrow."

"They need to go. Final exams are in 2 weeks. Our oldest 2 can stay home, but the twins and Jude need it or they'll fall behind."

Final exams in two weeks, which would be when the school year would end. Then they would have their 2 and a half months off of school for summer break. Will would be in the hospital until around his due date which is around the time they start back in school. I would have 4 months of maternity leave.

"I'll be back. B just texted me they're in the waiting room. Will is going to be out of surgery soon so we'll be able to go see him in the nursery. I love you."

She gave me a hug and quick kiss on the lips before dashing out. I had to be alright. I needed to be ready for Will, and ready for the other 7 kids. 8 in total. That was enough to make my head spin, literally.

**-Brandon POV-**

It was like an unspoken fact if Moms weren't around, Callie and I were like the parents. The twins actually listened to us, and we tried to carry out the normal routine. Dad got to the house crash on the couch with the baby monitor close by just in case Gabby were to wake up, but she rarely did. Callie had made us pancakes and bacon even though it was 10 pm. Us older kids just wanted to see Mama and Will. Mom had called me right as they were stitching Mama up and taking Will into surgery. He was doing well for how early he was, but still he was a preemie so we had to be ready for anything. Mom said the doctor seemed fully optimistic that Will would be alright and that he could come home in a month or so. We finally made our way to the hospital and Mom came out into the waiting room. I handed her her change of clothes which she took to change into before speaking with us. She looked completely exhausted. I sat next to Callie, Jude and Mariana were sitting together, then Jesus left a chair open for Mom. She came out a few minutes later.

"It means the world to me and Mama that you all are here. Will is fine. In surgery but already proving to be a strong fighter. Mama is okay... A little sad but health wise, she's fine. She wanted me to relay some info to all of you... Callie and Brandon you are allowed to miss tomorrow and Friday of school to help with the little girls until we establish some new routine. Mama should be getting discharged Saturday but will obviously be spending a lot of her time with Will here. I have through Tuesday off now, but I can't miss work like I was going to. I need to keep making money for the hospital bills and all that. Callie, that puts you in charge of cooking the meals. Jude and Mariana I know you will assist her with that. Brandon is the oldest so what he says goes. Jude and Jesus have downstairs cleaning duty until further notice. Callie and Mariana, you two are in charge of laundry, and Brandon you'll have to pick Jesus up from wrestling practice, Callie from her group, and Jude from tutoring. You also have physical therapy but remember it's just Mondays and Thursdays now. Mama doesn't want all of you back there at once, so the eldest two, let's go. Twins and Jude, they'll be out in a moment and then you can come see us. Let's go."

Callie and I followed her back to Mama's room. She was getting into a wheelchair with some help from one of the nurses. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hi Mama."

Both Callie and I hugged her at the same time.

"B, thank you for driving me here so quickly. And thank you both of you for holding down the fort."

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore... How do I look?"

Callie smiled.

"As beautiful as always. Where is the little guy?"

"Nursery... The nurse just came to say he was in there and the surgery went perfectly. Now I'll warn you two. He's on a ventilator which means he has a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He's in an incubator too. You'll be able to touch him through the hand spaces it has but be sure to use lots of hand sanitizer. His immune system is still very weak."

"Yes ma'am."

Mom rolled Mama into the nursery. Callie lingered back and I knew it's because she was scared. I gave her hand a quick squeeze and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. They're gonna be okay. We'll make it through this as a family."

She just nodded and we both used some hand sanitizer so we could touch him. He had a little head of Mama's curls... He was so precious regardless of all the stuff going on with him. He was asleep peacefully. He wasn't much bigger than the length of my hand but still perfect. He would fit in just fine with our family.

* * *

**~Sorry if y'all don't like this chapter. But it is 4:07 am here and I have yet to sleep and I'm writing this off my phone. With that being said, 5+ reviews until the next chapter.~**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Jesus POV-**

Mom was having a hard time keeping her composure... Everything with Mama and Will, she was so strong for holding it together but I could tell she was close to breaking. When it was mine, Mariana, and Jude's turn to meet Will, Mama wasn't in the room.

"Hi Mom. Where is Mama?"

"Pumping."

"What?"

Mariana elbowed me then I got it.

"Gross..."

"Hey now mister... It's healthy for your baby brother. Now all of you use some hand sanitizer then you can come over and touch him."

Jude was first to run over and see him.

"You and Mama really gave him my name as his middle name?"

"Of course, we have to honor our favorite child."

He laughed but Mom gave us a wink. Then it was mine and Mariana's turn to actually see him. He looked super tiny but a lot like Mama with a little head of curls and her long fingers. His chest was moving up and down really fast from the ventilator helping him breathe. Callie came in to say it was time to go home. We hugged Mom goodbye and told her we'd come back to see Mama tomorrow after school.

_****next day****_

**-Callie POV-**

I had to give Moms credit. Taking care of the little girls all day is hard work. Brandon was there to help me of course but still. I don't know how they do it with 5 teenagers, 2 toddlers, and now a newborn. I wondered if my life would be like this when I was old enough for kids... I'd want to meet my real father first. I just needed closure. Brandon and I took the little girls up to the hospital to see Moms and Will. Brandon took them to the nursery with Mom while I stayed with Mama in her recovery room while she pumped some more bottles of breast milk for baby Will.

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweets, what is it?"

Here goes nothing.

"Do you think I could meet Robert Quinn... You know, my dad, before we go through with it all and you and Mom adopt me?"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"I just want closure... I lived my whole life thinking my dad was someone that he isn't... I was lied to for 16 years..."

"Closure? That's what you want?"

"He's probably a really great guy... He probably just didn't know about me."

"I have closure for you. He abandoned you Callie. He knows all about you, and you being in the system because Bill has tried numerous times to get him to meet with you. He has 3 kids of his own, not including you. He is a real estate agent in Stockton. So if that's your version of a great guy, you need to reevaluate your standards."

Why was she so angry with me? Mama was never like this. She made me mad for keeping this from me!

"How long have you known?!"

"Since we figured out Jude's dad isn't yours. Callie, I get that you'd like to know him, but he doesn't feel the same love. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Keeping me from my dad isn't hurting me?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Callie you calm down right now. He isn't your dad, he is just a father. Anyone can be a father, it takes a real man to be a dad."

"Like you would know! You're a mom!"

She was trying to hold it together but I was pissed.

"I am YOUR mom Callie. I took you in when no one else would. I have loved you unconditionally since you came into my house. I care very much about you."

"Yeah because it really shows when you were keeping secrets from me about my real father! I just want to meet him!"

Just then Mom came in.

"Hey you two, what's going on?"

"No Stef, she needs to hear this."

Holy crap Mama meant business.

"Mama, okay, I'm sorry."

"No Callie. Why won't me and Stef ever be enough for you? We love you, just like the rest of our kids. We're trying to adopt you, we haven't given up on you when all your other foster parents have, we have given you a bed and roof over your head, and more than enough food, we've bought you all your clothes, we've done everything to prove ourselves to you as your moms but no, that's not enough for you... Nothing or no one will ever be enough for you. If you're so unhappy in your life with us, fine... I can't keep doing this honey... I love you, I really do. You and your brothers and sisters mean the world to me. Everything we do for you and your siblings are in your best interests. I want you to realize we are your family. Me, Mom, B, Mari, Jesus, Stella, Gabby, and baby Will. We are your family and we have been since we met you."

I shouldn't have asked... I knew I probably just broke her already recently broken heart even more. I took a deep breath and tears filled my eyes, so I stood up and ran out, desperate to find Brandon. I was hating myself. I always messed things up for me.

**-Brandon POV-**

I was sitting out in the waiting room while the girls napped. Callie came running out with tears down her face.

"Callie, what's wrong?"

She ran into my arms so I hugged her tight like a good brother would when his little sister was upset.

"I ruined it all... I shouldn't have asked... Mama hates me now... I hate me... Take me home, please... I need to be away from here."

She sounded so desperate. I felt so bad for her.

"Okay... Just help me get Stella in the car. My hand isn't good enough to carry her yet... I'll get Gabby."

I wiped her tears and then I gathered the diaper back so we could take the little girls home. Whatever went down was bad.

* * *

**~So dramatic, yeah yeah... Anyways, 5+ reviews to the next update. I'll be home tomorrow night so writing will be easier! Please leave any suggestions or ideas... I love them all.~**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Callie POV-**

When we got home, I laid on my bed with the little girls to nap with them. I sure needed it. I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Mom. There was a picture that Mariana took of me and Mom laying on my bed when she was telling me a story one night- I had set it as her caller id picture. I hesitated for a second but finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweets. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... I laid down and napped with the little girls. Brandon is out at his physical therapy, then he's picking Jude up from tutoring and Jesus from practice. Mariana wanted to go to Zac's house so B told her okay, and so he's going to get her when he takes the twins and Jude to the hospital."

"You aren't coming with?"

She sounded rather shocked.

"No... We decided to take turns with who stays home with the little girls. It's my turn."

"Honey... No... Please come. Mariana can stay home with them."

"That's not fair to her."

I couldn't tell her I was certain Mama hated me. And it was like she had read my mind...

"Mama doesn't hate you Callie. She really wants to talk to you. You know, her hormones and everything... She's going through a lot love, and I guess it's a sore subject with her. She thinks if you meet with Robert and everything, he'll find a way to win you over, and you won't want our family anymore. She doesn't want to lose a daughter, especially when we were on the brink of losing Will yesterday."

She was right... I just needed to speak with her without one of us flipping out on each other.

"Okay, I'll text Mari and tell her. We'll see you in about 2 hours. Give Mama my love, seriously."

"I will honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom, I promise."

**-Lena POV- **

I felt so bad with being so harsh with Callie. I was never like that. It had to be my hormones all messed up. I felt like I ruined any relationship me and Callie had between us. If I wasn't pumping, I was eating, and if I wasn't eating, I was in the nursery with Will, just watching him be him, whoever he was at roughly a day old. I finally decided to take a nap, and Stef promised to wake me up when our kids got there. It was a nice nap and I got woken up by one of my most favorite people- Callie.

"Hi Mama."

I pushed the button to get the head of the hospital bed back up, then I yawned and stretched.

"Hi Callie girl... Listen, I'm really sorry for earlier."

"Me too... I know you're going through a lot, and it wasn't a good time to ask about that."

"I should've listened and really thought about it. I don't mind you meeting him Callie. I just want you to remember who your family is. No matter what you encounter or who you meet or spend your time with, we're your family. Us Adams-Fosters are the best, and you'll understand when we can get him to sign your rights over and you officially become ours."

"I know... I can't wait... Do you think maybe, you go with me when I meet him?"

"Why... Why would you want that?"

"You are my mama... He's just my father. He just helped make me, you've helped take care of me and raise me, no matter the fact I came to you as a teen."

"Well, I think that'll be alright."

"I'm not looking to be a part of his family. I already have an amazing family with 2 beautiful moms, 4 amazing brothers, and 3 awesome little sisters. I just want answers from him, and I want you be there because sometimes a girl just needs her Mama."

"I love you Callie girl... My sweet child. And thank you so much for helping out so much. You and Brandon will get double your for this week."

"I love you too Mama, but you know that's not necessary. We're just being a good big brother and sister."

I pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to ever let go. It was the first time she really truly hugged me back because she was hesitant to let go too.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They took Mama to eat. Just to the diner down the road but we figured it would be enough time for us to make up and for Mom to get a little break. Don't worry, we made sure Will was fed, changed, and asleep."

"Oh well thank you love. Mom and I meant to ask you... When we get your birth certificate changed, would you like a middle name? I mean, you don't have one & if you still don't want one, that's fine."

"I think Callie Elizabeth."

"My middle name? I was almost certain you'd pick Mom's."

"Stella should get Mom's middle name. Stella Marie sounds pretty."

"I think so too Callie girl. We let Mariana pick Gabby's. Gabby will be Gabrielle Nicole."

"Hey, I like that."

"Me too. What do you say we go have a jello date in the cafeteria then to the nursery to see Will? Mom and your siblings should be back by then."

"That's sounds good."

"You'll have to push me in my wheelchair though. They won't let me walk on my own two feet out of this room yet."

Callie smiled then laughed a genuine laugh.

"That must be killing you inside since you can't always be moving."

"Yeah it's been interesting."

* * *

**~I know this is short but I couldn't sleep without Callie and Lena being at peace. 5+ reviews to the next update. Thank you to Purple83 for being such a faithful follower/reviewer. Your stories are amazing too, and I always look forward to reviews from you.~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jude POV**

Things were so lonely without Moms home all the time. Brandon and Callie were always together taking care of Gabby and Stella, Jesus busied himself with Emma and wrestling, then Mariana was constantly with Zac or up in her room. No one was directly ignoring me, but they may as well have. Connor was the best friend I have ever had. He actually cared about me. He even brought me a huge pumpkin and cream cheese muffin to shook the morning after everything happened with Mama and Will. Brandon came downstairs where Mariana, Jesus, and I were all doing our homework.

"Hey guys, I have to take Callie up to the hospital because Mama is taking her to go meet her birth father, you three are in charge of the little girls."

"Oh no, absolutely not. Not on a Friday night, I have a life." -M

"So do the rest of us, but Moms need our help and cooperation. You need to do your fair share of watching them." -B

"What about Callie?! She's just going to walk around, doing whatever whenever?! She's always getting what she wants!" -M

I sat there at the table totally frozen. I hated fighting of any kind, I guess I get that from Mama, but honestly it made me so sad. Before I knew it, Callie was standing right there.

"Always getting what I want? Doing whatever? You're full of crap! If you haven't noticed Brandon and I have stayed home the past two days, even though finals are next week, to take care of Stella and Gabby! All I'm doing is going to meet with my birth father!" -C

"Of course, because we aren't good enough for you! We can't be a good enough family for you ever, no matter what any of us do. So if you want to go be best friends with Robert, be my guest, because I guess he's your real family!" -M

"I know who my real family is Mariana! At least I didn't sell my brother's pills to get money for my junkie birth mom who in the end in some way got Mom shot! I need to meet with my birth father anyways so he can sign his rights over so I can be adopt!" -C

"Yeah while taking Mama away from Will!" -M

"For an hour at the most! She wants to be there as much as I want her to! At least I'm getting her to get out for a bit!" -C

"If anything happens to MY baby brother, it's on you." -M

"Mariana Louise Adams Foster, stop it!" -Je

"No Jesus Giovanni, I won't! I'm saying what everyone else is thinking!" -M

"No one is thinking it but you! You're so selfish! How could you say that? Callie is our sister! I rather have her as a sister than you at this point!" -Je

"You're crossing a line Jesus!" -M

"Don't don't draw one!" -Je

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They were all so surprised to hear me yell like that.

"Jude is right, everyone take a breather. We are all siblings, Mariana and Callie you both are sisters no matter what. Moms put me and Callie in charge so what we say goes. Mama got discharged but she's still going to be at the hospital a lot for Will, and Mom goes back to work tomorrow night. Now, since we woke the little girls up, Jesus and Mariana go deal with them, Jude keep doing your homework, and I will be back soon. I need to pick up Mama, and drop Callie and Mama off at the restaurant. I'll pick up something for us to eat for dinner then I'll be back with Callie soon. No one is to leave tonight. Mom is gonna be here later, so she will ground whoever disobeys. The little girls need baths, Mariana you handle that. Jude and Jesus straighten up the house and I'll deal with laundry later." -B

At least one of us could be reasonable. Brandon was like a father figure to me. I respected him a lot, especially since he was oldest.

* * *

**~Sibling drama filler chapter. Next one will be Callie and Lena meeting with Robert. 5+ reviews to the next update.~**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Callie POV-**

After the fight between all the siblings, mainly directed towards me, I felt terrible. I didn't want to have to pretend everything was fine around Moms and I didn't want to have to deal with Robert. When Brandon and I pulled up to the hospital, Moms were sitting outside on the bench and Mama looked rather excited to be getting away for a little bit. I moved into the back so Mama could sit up front with B. Mom waved goodbye to us and hurried inside. It was nearly feeding time for Will so I knew she wanted to be there for it.

"Hi Mama, how you feeling?"

"Pretty good my Callie girl... Surprisingly really well. I took my first shower without the nurse's assistance. Mom and I will be sleeping at home tonight since I got discharged. Mom will be coming home after feeding Will. She has our stuff in her car already. How were things today with your little brothers and sisters?"

Brandon and I both stayed silent.

"How bad was it?"

Crap, she knew of our fight, of course she did, moms knew everything."

"It's the first time Jesus was on my side... Mariana hates me... She thinks I'm stealing you from Will, and that I'm being ungrateful, yada yada."

"You aren't stealing me from anyone. Each of my babies need some attention from me. I thought at first when you asked me about Robert that you would give up on us, but I knew no matter what you'd have to meet him so he could sign his rights over to me and Mom so we can adopt you."

"I tried to tell her that... I thought I wouldn't be doing any harm asking for you to come along."

"It meant the world that you wanted me to go with you. I will talk to Mariana though. Since everything has happened with Will, movers will be in and out of the house tomorrow and Sunday to pack up everything and move it to our new house. We need to have the nursery ready for Will when he's healthy enough to come home. You all still need to help though. Mom goes back to work tomorrow night so she will be resting and I'll be at the hospital in and out for Will but I'll help out as much as I can."

"No worries Mama we got it, right Callie?"

"Yeah of course... Mama if you don't want to meet Robert, we can wait a little bit."

"Why the hesitation bug a lug?"

"I'm just a little worried of what he's going to think of me... I don't want to be a total disappointment to him."

"You never could be, and if he thinks that, that's his fault. You're amazing honey, I know he'll think that."

So the rest of the car ride I let Brandon talk to Mama while I made sure I wouldn't throw up from being so nervous. We finally arrived at the restaurant so Brandon dropped us off.

"Ready my sweetie?"

"Not really, but we have to go now."

"Just be yourself. He's gonna love you."

I knew deep down she was hoping he wouldn't so there would be no risk of losing me. I didn't want to move in with him, I just wanted to know who my real dad was. We walked in and a waitress directed us to the man who reserved us a table. He was a tall man with dark hair. He was absorbed in his phone and didn't even notice me until both Mama and I sat down.

"Oh... Wow Callie, it's you. I'm Robert. And this is...?"

He was looking at Mama trying to figure her out.

"Lena Adams Foster... I'm Callie's Mama. Nice to meet you."

She put on her professional front for this.

"How have you been Callie? Last time I saw you, you were about 3 months old."

"How have I been? In and out of foster homes since I was 6... Until Lena got me. I have a family now... I'm really happy."

"Well that's good. I have a family too. I have a wife named Rachel, and three kids... Taylor, Adam, and Sophia. Here is a picture of them..."

He showed me a picture from what seemed to be them on vacation. The boy look most me. It made me sad. They seemed like the perfect all American family... One that I was not apart of.

"I can show you mine..."

I went to the family album I had on my phone. The first picture was Jude and Jesus playing video games, then one Mama took of me and B playing our instruments, Will with me and Mama in the hospital nursery, then Mariana and the little girls out in the backyard, and the last one was of Moms and me on Jude's birthday.

"The first one is of Jesus and Jude. Jesus does wrestling. Jude is my half brother since you came into the picture. Then that's me playing guitar with my brother Brandon playing piano, he used to be really good until he had an accident so he hasn't played much lately... That is my baby brother Will. He is three days old. Then that is Mariana and our little sisters Stella, the 3 year old, and Gabby the 18 month old."

"Wow so many siblings. You must be very busy."

"Wait, there is one more... These are my Moms. Mama is my vice principal and Mom is a San Diego police officer."

You could tell everything switched right there.

"Moms? You're being raised by dykes? Are you kidding me?"

That was like a knife to the heart and I could sense Mama just as upset.

"They prefer the term gay, but they're human... They love me, as I love them."

"Yeah so what? You can turn out gay like them?"

Okay, now I was regretting this.

"I'm straight but even if I was lesbian, or even bisexual, they would love me and accept me."

"Jesus. I knew you could never work for my family."

I sat there for a second, absorbing how big of a asshole my father was.

"You know what? At least I have a family that cares about me and loves me... They haven't abandoned me like you have and they don't abuse me like my other foster parents have... Please just sign the papers so they can adopt me. I knew this was a bad idea."

"It would be my pleasure."

He whipped out his pen and signed the lines like it was nothing. I was trying so hard to not get upset and I could feel Mama squeeze my hand. He pushed the papers back my way and I stood up to leave, waiting on Mama who just shook her head at him and quickly followed. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I was humiliated, devastated, and annoyed he could be so hateful to my two beautiful moms. I texted Brandon quickly to say hurry back to the restaurant then I sat on the bench next to Mama.

"Callie..."

"You were right... I should've never wanted to meet him... I should've knew it was too good to be true... I just want to go home... I just want to be with you and Mom..."

I couldn't help it anymore. I broke down nearly sobbing to her. It was the first time she really ever saw this side of me.

"Brandon will be here soon... It's gonna be alright... You can sleep with me and Mom tonight okay? We won't mind it."

Thank you was all I could say before just leaning against her and crying. She consoled me the best she could without hurting her stomach stitches.

* * *

**~Wahhhh big drama. I updated with only 3 reviews but I'm really not gonna update until I get 5 reviews on this chapter... Gotta know what y'all think. ;) I should be quick to update if I get at least 5... I am watching my nephews tomorrow. 6 years old and 5 1/2 months old so I should be able to write while the baby naps... Be sure to check out my other Fosters fic New Beginnings.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lena POV**

The ride home was quiet. Brandon asked Callie how it went but I gave him the look to drop it. My heart hurt for her... I felt bad for being so against it, even though I was right. Callie was heartbroken. She spoke so highly of our family and Robert just shot her down and signed his rights over like she was nothing. When we got home, I was greeted by all the other kids outside to give me hugs and welcome me back home. I was able to distract them long enough for Callie to sneak around the back and up to mine and Stef's room. Whenever we made it inside, I saw they had been playing board games. Stef must have ordered pizza... There were 3 boxes on the dining room table where they had been playing. The greasy pizza made me feel a little queasy so I made my way into the kitchen to find something while the family got back to their game. I found some leftover boneless chicken breasts so I cut those up and tossed them into a spinach salad with some raspberry vinaigrette. I made one similar for Callie since we didn't stay long enough at the restaurant to eat- I knew she had to be hungry by now. Stef came into the kitchen.

"Where is Callie?"

"Our room... It couldn't have gone worse... It started out fine, she was showing him pictures of our family and as soon as it got to one of me and you and she told him our jobs, he freaked about us being gay... Called us dykes and all saying Callie would be gay too with us raising her. Her heart shattered, mine did too for her. She cried and cried and cried. I told her she could sleep with us tonight, that we wouldn't mind it."

"Poor girl."

"Will you take this tray of salads and tea upstairs? I'm going to eat with her, I just want to catch the kids up on what happened so they don't ask her and make things even worse."

"Yeah sure... It's nice to be home."

She gave me a soft kiss which I kissed her back and sighed... Half relieved, half stressed.

"Yes it is, and it'll get even nicer when we get Will home."

"I agree."

Stef headed upstairs with the food while I called the kids into the kitchen. Gabby whined for me so she sat in my lap while I spoke with them.

"As you all know, Callie was meeting her birth father tonight, Robert Quinn. Things really didn't turn out too well and he didn't find mine and Mom's lifestyle acceptable to raise children in... Callie didn't take too well to that, and he signed his rights over without even batting an eye. She is extremely upset about what happened. It was like a slap in the face to her. With that being said, I expect you all to respect Callie's feelings and privacy a little more than usual for now, okay?"

All of them nodded, and I could tell Mariana was a little hesitant.  
"You all may go back to your game... Mariana can I speak with you for a second?"

All the other kids left besides her.

"What's up Mama?"

"I could tell you were a bit hesitant just a little bit ago... Callie and Brandon mentioned a fight earlier. Really, I'm too tired to play Dr. Phil with you kids, so whatever happened with you and your big sister, move on. She's very hurt, and I'm sure she'd love your support. Movers will be here early tomorrow, so all of you need to be up and ready to help. Mom will come down to put the little girls to bed, but I don't want you or your brothers staying up late, and trust me, I'll be able to tell. But honestly Mariana, we've raised you better... I expect you all to act like mature young adults. Love your siblings because one day you all will be moved out by yourselves and there is no going back."

"I know Mama... I'm sorry... I guess I owe Callie a big apology too."

"Yes you do, but save it for the morning. She's going to stay in the room with me and Mom tonight."

"Okay sure. I love you Mama."

Mari came over and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Miss Thing. Now tell your brothers to clean up the pizza and game so you all can get some sleep. Take Gabby to Stella in the living room please."

She nodded and obeyed my orders. I took another one of my pain killers since the soreness and tenderness was at its worse at night, then I made my way upstairs. Stef and Callie had just finished their heart to heart.

"Hey you two, I just got done speaking with the other kids. They're on board with everything. Stef, I told Mariana you would put the little girls to bed..."

"I was just headed down there. I'll be back up in a little, you two. Don't have too much fun without me."

She smiled and almost got a grin out of Callie who had already changed into her pajamas. I got mine from the closet and did the same, making sure to put neosporin on my c-section stitches before I put my sleep tank on.

"Alright Callie girl, let's eat and get some sleep."

"That sounds heavenly."

We both started to eat, and I could tell she was starting to relax.

"I'm glad he doesn't want me... That means you and Mom won't have to share me... You and Mom are my parents first and foremost. I love you both."

"We love you too bug-a-lug... Tuesday is your adoption day... Then Friday is Stella and Gabby's."

"I can't wait to officially be in this family. I finally fit in somewhere."

"Yes you do... You're a huge part of this family just like everyone else... You're our very favorite Callie, forever and always."

"Your only Callie forever and always..."

* * *

**~Awwwww. Any ideas/ suggestions? Kind of running out of my own ideas here... 5+ reviews to the next update!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lena POV**

It had occurred to me that Stef and I hadn't really spent much alone time with the little girls. I wanted them to know how much we really did love them. We had been so busy since we got them. After I visited with Will the day after the movers finished unloading and unpacking our things into the new house, I decided to take the little girls on a day out and we'd be back at the hospital in time to see Will so I could pump more for him, and for Stef to meet us there. I had packed some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with grapes, blueberries, a few cookies, and juice. We'd have a picnic at the playground then go to the toy and clothes stores for them. It was Brandon and Callie's first day back at school and they were nervous to have me home with the little girls since I was still recovering from the c-section. The pain meds worked great so I reassured them I could handle caring for my own daughters. Callie's adoption day is tomorrow then Gabby and Stella's on Friday. The picnic was nice but Gabby was getting cranky so we decided to head to the shopping mall about 30 minutes from the park. It would give Gabby the opportunity for a quick nap, and if I could get her in the stroller peacefully, she would sleep longer.

"Okay Stella Marie, we have to get you and your baby sister some more clothes, and you some big girl underwear... Being 3 is too old for being in diapers... We're going to get you potty trained."

"Tan I get da tinko bell panties?"

"Sure thing my lovely."

"Oooooh Mama no! Tan I has da Fwozen panties?"

"We can get you a pack of each... We still have to get you into pull ups first."

"Dats otay."

We went into three different kid clothing stores... I decided to spend $150 on each of the little girls for their clothes because they des partly needed some more. Then it was to the Disney store for a couple of toys.

"Mama! Wook! Dey got Fwozen! Tan I peez get Ewsa and Anna?"

They were medium sized plushes.

"Yes love, that's fine. Let's pick out something for baby sis, right Stella?"

"I fink Gabby tan has a Minnie and Daisy."

"Perfect... That sounds nice. Now... Let's just get you the Frozen figurine set and a Minnie play phone for Gabby... Then we have to check out and head back... It's an hour back to the hospital."

She just nodded and smiled as she set all the stuff onto the counter. I paid then got all the stuff into the car as we went to head back to San Diego.

**Brandon POV**

I was at lunch when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't know but I decided to pick up- I had nothing better to do.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Brandon Foster?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I'm Dr. Mulligan, the new doctor working William's case."

"Why are you calling me? Call my moms, I'm at school."

By now Callie was sitting in front of me.

"I have tried both numbers they have listed at least 4 times. You were next on the contact list. Your brother is stable for now."

"For now?! What happened?!"

I waved Callie off as she was trying to get me to tell her who I was talking to.

"The nurse went to give him his meds... And he started seizing, and his oxygen levels dropped dramatically, his temperature keeps rising and dropping... He has neonatal sepsis also known as a blood infection."

"Oh my god..."

"Please if you can get in touch with your parents. You were our last resort of contact."

"I will... Yeah, sure."

I hung up the phone, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Brandon, what's wrong? Who was that?"

"Some doctor about Will... They couldn't get in touch with Moms... Will has a blood infection... Common in preemie babies. Come on, we have to be with him."

"Mama will kill us if we leave school."

"She can kill us, but our baby brother needs us. Call Mom now while we're on the way to the hospital. Good thing I drove today."

We raced off to the hospital as fast as we could without getting pulled over. Callie actually got in touch with Mom who was on patrol but clearly she would race over to the hospital. She beat us there and was running in as we were.

"What's wrong with him B? What happened?!"

Mom looked frantic and heartbroken.

"The Doc said a nurse went to give him his medicine and he started seizing, and his oxygen levels dropped and his temp is unbalanced."

"I got Mama to answer. She didn't have service. She's on her way here now with the little girls. She shouldn't be too long."

"He's stable Mom. Will is strong, he's going to be just fine. Doc said they started him on antibiotics for the infection. It's already working."

"Your Mama is a complete wreck... I don't know what to do..."

Just then, I saw Mama park her car in the front row and all but yank the little girls out of their seats to get inside.

"My baby... Where is my baby?"

* * *

**~5+ reviews to the next update. Was wondering if y'all want Brallie to happen in this story... Let me know! I'll try to update ASAP!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mariana POV**

Jesus, Jude, and I got out of our last period class at the same time and walked together to where Brandon had parked his car today, only this time it wasn't there.

"Did he seriously leave us?"

"Then we'll just walk... It'll be our first time walking home to the new house."

Jude spoke with a smile plastered on his face. He was always so happy and positive- he was a lot like Mama.

"Jude, dude, it's almost double the distance we used to walk."

"Oh come on Mariana. We used to live a quarter of a mile from school... Now we live a half of a mile the other direction."

"Why would Brandon and Callie just leave?"

"Mariana come on... Use that brain of yours... They were here earlier, now they aren't. Something probably happened with Will."

Jesus was getting annoyed we were just standing there.

"Shit. I never thought about that."

Jude glared at me for cussing.

"I swear you are Mama's biological child. Don't give me that look."

"We should get home. Maybe they're already back."

So we walked home. We just had two more days of school since it was finals week. Summer break couldn't come soon enough. We got there, no cars in the driveway.

"Okay, since I am oldest here..."

"By 4 minutes Mariana, seriously?"

"It still makes me older. Anyways, since I'm oldest, I'm in charge. We will set our school stuff down, get a snack or something, and just walk to the hospital."

"Coming from the person who was just complaining about walking a half mile and now we have to walk three?"

"Oh come on... It's different. Our family is there."

"Alright, let's do it."

Within 10 minutes we were back to walking.

"So Jude, Callie's getting adopted tomorrow... Pretty exciting, huh?"

"Yeah I think so. She's not going to really feel a part of this family until she has the last name so she'll be happy once she gets her new birth certificate."

"I think she's been a part of this since Mama agreed to keep her for a few days."

That surprised me to hear out of Jesus. Yeah he's carefree and loves everyone but he didn't like his spotlight to be stolen.

"I liked what Brandon said when Callie asked you all if you were on board when Moms asked if we wanted them to adopt us. And he said, "There's enough to go around." I think it's true. I mean, if it wasn't, there would be no Stella and Gabby and no Will."

Jude was so sweet.

"Aww, little Judicorn, I think you're right."

**Lena POV**

It was hard. Being home when Will was at the hospital. Being at the hospital with Will while my wife and SEVEN other children were at home. Not being able to go to Brandon's physical therapy appointments, or Mariana's dance practice, Jesus' wrestling practice, tutoring Jude, cooking with Callie, playing princess with Stella or rocking Gabby to sleep singing "You are My Sunshine" to her while I was with Will. But if I was at home, Will was missing out on me reading "the Little Engine That Could" to him, or me pumping milk to go through his feeding tube, or me just rubbing his soft little skin. I couldn't wait for Will to be strong and healthy enough so he could come home and we could all be together as a happy family. But Will was still too weak and now he had a blood infection. Damn me for not having cell service, and Stef for never picking up her phone. Brandon was the one to get the call about Will's blood infection. Thankfully the antibiotics kicked in and he was on the road to recovery. Just a small little speed bump in his life. A little obstacle he would overcome. He was a warrior already, just being 5 days old. His strength was amazing. Brandon and Callie sat with Stef and Will in the NICU while I went to take the little girls home to the twins and Jude, but there they were in the waiting room.

"Hey loves, what are you doing here?"

"We walked... All 3 miles. We wanted to be here with the rest of the family. What happened to Will?"

Mariana seemed deeply worried.

"Blood infection... He's doing better now. The antibiotics kicked in, and he's very alert today. He has the prettiest blue eyes, did you know that? They're so much like your Mom's..."

"I'm glad he's doing better. We were going to go back there but since there are already 4 visitors, they said we had to wait."

Stella ran to Jesus to crawl into his lap, while Gabby ran to Mariana.

"I was going to bring them to you so they could be watched... They're really too young to be here. But now that I think about it, we have dumped that responsibility on you three a lot so Brandon and Callie will drive them home. Tomorrow is Callie's adoption day so after finals, I will be at the school to pick you all up. We will all go to the courthouse then your Mom is going to take Callie out to eat or something, and we're going to have a little party. Wyatt is going to help set up and decorate. This is big, especially for her. She doesn't know yet, so Jude, especially you, don't say anything to her."

"I won't Mama, my lips are sealed."

"We got her a new iPod for her adoption gift and Brandon got her an iTunes gift card. Try to make a card or something for her later on tonight. You watch them while I get Brandon and Callie. Then you three can come back into Will's room to see him. He's perfect like all of you."

It was nice to see my younger older kids all together and not arguing.

* * *

**~Okay y'all, no Brallie this fic. I will be working on a new AU fic with them together, but they won't be foster siblings. Anyone who voted yes, please PM me with any ideas you have or anything you want to see in the new fic. As always, 5+ reviews to the next update which will be Callie's adoption party then there will be a time skip to Will's coming home.~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Callie POV**

Getting out of school with my siblings was the best feeling knowing that we were headed to the courthouse. I would officially have a family again. I had the best moms in the world, and all of my siblings were amazing. We got to the courthouse to sign the papers. Wyatt, Emma, Bill, Connor, and Rita were there also for support. Seeing the adoption papers where Moms had to sign their names, then where I would sign my new full name was so unreal to me. I had never wanted a family more than I did this one and I was finally going to have it. Mom signed first. I observed every stroke of the pen she took. Stefanie Marie Adams Foster in her simple mom handwriting- half printed, half cursive. Then Mama signed. Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster. Her handwriting as beautiful as she is in perfect cursive. They both hugged me then it was my turn. My hands were shaking so bad. I managed to jot down Callie Elizabeth Adams Foster.

"You did it love!"

Mom hugged me again. Holy crap I finally belonged to a family. Our lawyer handed the judge the papered and he officiated my adoption. All my siblings, minus baby Will of course, hovered around me for a sibling sandwich before we went behind the judge for a family picture like we did on Jude's adoption day. We all went out into the parking lot.

"Sweets, I was going to go visit Will... Come with me and we can pick up a bite to eat or something."

"Are you sure? I need to study for finals."

"Nonsense... It's only one day you get adopted! You'll do just fine tomorrow... Let's enjoy today, it's a big deal."

"Okay sure."

Mama came over to give me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Congratulations my sweet baby... We're so happy for you. I love you so much."

"Thank you Mama... I love you too. Want to come with me and Mom?"

"No, I have to get everyone else home and such... Plus I already spent most of today with the little man until I picked you kids up from school. Give him my love and have fun with Mom."

"I definitely will."

**Mariana POV**

As soon as we got home, Mama was slamming us with 101 things to do since according to her we only had an hour, maybe an hour and a half to set up and decorate for Callie's party. I laid the little girls down for naps, then Brandon and Jude left to pick up the cake, Mama was running around making sure all the finger foods, snacks, and drinks were set out, while Jesus and I hung streamers, balloons, and all the other good party stuff. This was more than an adoption party... This was something better... Callie beat the system and got adopted. She braved meeting her douche bag birth father to get her rights signed over to Moms... She fought long enough for this... She was against all odds and she still won. Emma, Connor, Wyatt, Rita, Daphne, and Kiara were also here for the party. Everything was all set up with 10 minutes to spare. Mama got the text from Mom that they were 2 minutes away, so we all hid in the living room. Mom and Callie walked in so we all jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!"... She was genuinely shocked.  
**  
Lena POV**

It was so good to see Callie smiling so big and bright. She really deserved this day... The adoption, the party, all of it. We all enjoyed being together at the party. It was nice to see how far Callie had come since originally joining us. After a while, it was time for her to open the gifts. We splurged a little on her this time but it was alright. Stef handed her the box we got her. Callie was a little uncomfortable but in a good way.

"Moms, you know you two didn't need to get me anything. You both have officially become my parents today, that is more than enough."

Stef gave her a wink and patted her shoulder.

"Oh hush. We've done this with the twins, then Jude, and now it's your turn. It's like a second birthday. Now open it."

She broke into the wrapper paper and grinned so big when she was what it was.

"A brand new iPod?! Thank you so much! You're the best, I've always wanted one!"

She gave both Stef and I a hug each then Brandon handed her his gift to her. It was a $50 iTunes gift card. Then there was the joint gift from the twins and Jude. They got her a sound dock for her iPod. Stella and Gabby gave her handmade cards. Wyatt gave her a locket that she was sure to love... On one side was a picture of the family on Jude's adoption day, then the other side was one we took at the zoo... The little girls were in the picture too. Rita's gift to her was a brand new Nikon camera. She was showered with great gifts. The party ended around 8:30 since after all, it was their last day of finals, and last day of school. They needed their rest. Stef and I got to cleaning while the kids all got ready for bed (the little girls long asleep). It fell almost silent then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs while we were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea before bed.

"I just wanted to thank you two again for everything... For adopting me and Jude... For allowing us into your family... For throwing that amazing party, and for the iPod you got me... It all means so much to me and I'm so excited I'm officially Callie Elizabeth Adams Foster."

"No need to thank us, bug a lug... You've been our daughter since day one, even if we didn't know it. We love you. You're an amazing daughter and an amazing big sister too. I know they all look up to you and B."

"I just wanted to say all that before I went to bed... I've never been so happy in my life."

"And neither have we. Come give us hugs then get off to bed so you can ace those finals tomorrow."

She hugged Stef first while Stef whispered something into her ear and Callie grinned. It was my turn for a hug then she pulled back and smiled at me.

"Mom wanted me to tell you... the doctor said Will is doing great and should get out in a month, instead of 6 weeks."

That was amazing! Great news! Any shorter time he had to spend in there, and away from our home was great.

"Oh Callie that's amazing! How exciting! I can't wait to finally have him home."

"Me too Mama, he's done so well. Okay, I'll see you both in the morning. Night moms, love you."

"We love you too Cals."

* * *

**~To address a question, Stef & Lena used an anonymous donor instead of Timothy (i stated this in the first chapter)... A white guy since if the baby could be half Lena, half Stef, that would make the baby ¼ African American, and ¾ Caucasian. So Will will have a tan skin tone, curly hair, and blue eyes... Now, like always 5+ reviews to the next update which is baby Will getting out of the hospital!~ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Lena POV**

Will was home. We were a complete family again, and I couldn't be any happier. We finally had all 8 kids together under one roof. Everything was good and happy again.

"Mama, I hold the baby?"

Stella came and sat on the couch with me after I had got done nursing him.

"Would you like to hold Will? Get some hand sanitizer from Callie, then you can hold him. He's still really sensitive to germs."

She ran off and was back by the time I had changed his diaper.

"Now I ready Mama."

"I'm ready. You are ready."

It was always important to teach good grammar, no matter the age.

"I'm ready Mama."

She sat close to the arm rest of the couch and held her arms out. I placed a pillow beneath one of her arms to support holding him. Once I placed Will into Stella's arms, she smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You're a sweet big sister Stella..."

"Thank you mama."

Stef walked in from work.

"Babies, I'm home!"

I was able to greet Stef at the door with a hug and a kiss.

"Mmm I could get used to that again. Everything go alright today? Where's the baby?"

"Will's with Stella..."

I turned my head back into the den and saw Mariana sitting with them.

"... Supposedly Mariana too. Brandon is at his dad's to help him paint, Callie is with Wyatt down at the pier, Jesus is at wrestling workouts, and Jude is napping with Gabby on his bed."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know my supervisor gave me a pay raise... Now I'm making top pay... It's going to help a lot."

"That's great honey! So so great."

"I know. I couldn't wait to get home and tell you."

"I'm very proud of your hard work... I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed me and started to go upstairs to change, so I followed.

"What do you want me to cook for dinner tonight?"

She was locking up her gun while I was rubbing cocoa butter on my c-section scar so it could fade away.

"Anything you feel like... I want to take a nap, I had a long day."

It was very rare she and I got alone time.

"Care if I join you? Mariana has Will. I just fed and changed him..."

She just smiled and laid on her side.

"If there ever comes a time I deny you being in bed with me, I want you to use that gun of mine and blow my brains out."

I just laughed and shook my head, laying on my side to put my hair up on the top of my head.

"I'm just saying... You could grow sick of me..."

"Never ever... You're my Lena forever. I love you."

I smiled her claim on me and curled up to her.

"I love you too... I'm just so happy our family is together. We stuck together through it all."

"I'm happy too. We got blessed with eight truly amazing and beautiful kids."

* * *

**~Short, yes, I know. Don't hate me. I just ran out of ideas for this story and just thought it was time to conclude it. So! This was the last chapter. I have three other Fosters stories going. Be sure to leave some love on them. Thanks for reading!~**

**P.S I noticed as I was uploading this that this was chapter 19. 19 is my lucky number and I'm incredibly superstitious with my lucky number. Great chatter number to end it on!**


End file.
